My Jeans
My Jeans is a song by Jenna Rose, it was released in 2010. It also features a rap verse from Baby Triggy. Lyrics (AHHHHH!!!) Staring out my window, I brush my hair Getting dressed to meet my friends but I don't know what to wear Commercial shows on my TV about these cool designer jeans That I put on at the mall, change the channel and what do I see? Pre-Hook Hannah Montana's wearing my jeans Ashley Tisdale's wearing my jeans Keke Palmer's wearing my jeans I just can't believe they wore those jeans like me Hook O-M-G (oh oh woah oh oh woah) O-M-G (oh oh woah oh oh woah) She wore those jeans like me O-M-G (oh oh woah oh oh woah) O-M-G (oh oh woah) She wore those jeans like me Like me, me, me, me Like me, me, me, me Like me She wore those jeans like me 2 Staring at the mall window my finger drew a smile I thought about how cool I'd look if I had them on right now I'm anxious, excited, they're on my mind It feels like Heelys are racing on my spine (Ooh-iee) I just can't wait to call these my jeans Everyone can look at me in my jeans I can go anywhere in my jeans But I still can't believe they wore those jeans like me Hook O-M-G (oh oh woah oh oh woah) O-M-G (oh oh woah oh oh woah) She wore those jeans like me O-M-G (oh oh woah oh oh woah) O-M-G (oh oh woah) She wore those jeans like me Like me, me, me, me Like me, me, me, me Like me She wore those jeans like me 3: Baby Triggy 1, here comes the 2 to the 3 Not it's the T.R.I double G Why, she's got those cool new jeans now sittin' in the J.E.T, but she's fly You might see me in a video or a TV show, MTV, Nick, HBO Jenna could be a model on a fashion show, look, there she goes Bridge ABC, 1-2-3 That girl wore her jeans like me I bet she's mad cause I look fab Ha-ha-ha-ha, jack my swag Sticks and stones may break my bones But mine look new and hers just look so old So old, so old 4: Baby Triggy Oh my, look at those jeans They should be posted in a magazine Matter of fact, let me get my phone You should strike a pose Smile for the camera, freeze What? Trigg bought a new blackberry? What? Trigg bought a new blackberry? What? Trigg bought a new blackberry? Aw, just take the picture already Sorry, I was stuck in a daydream when I bought those jeans with my new ice creams Then I look so good when I hit the scene So fresh, so clean, all eyes on me And then I turned on my T.V And what do I see, the Black Eyed Peas and Jay Z I just can't believe they wore their jeans like me Hook O-M-G (oh oh woah oh oh woah) O-M-G (oh oh woah oh oh woah) She wore those jeans like me O-M-G (oh oh woah oh oh woah) O-M-G (oh oh woah) She wore those jeans like me Like me, me, me, me Like me, me, me, me Like me She wore those jeans like me Why It Sucks # The singing is annoying. # The lyrics make no sense at all and are completely littered with tween pop culture references. # The melody is very flat and uninteresting, and it's made more distracting with the "whoa oh oh whoa" uberpitch warble in the chorus. # The song is basically about a pair of jeans Jenna wants and that apparently every celebrity wears, which is kind of silly for a twelve-year-old to sing about, especially since she threw in anecdotes about her "swag" and how celebrities "wore those jeans like me". # Jenna's use of Auto-Tune could even give Rebecca Black a run for her money. In fact, her voice is so heavily Auto-Tuned that it's enough to make you wonder if she even sang, with the beat often overpowering her voice. # The lip-syncing in the music video is completely off. # For no reason, the song opens with a grinding synth and a weird, primal-like scream, only to knock out four beats and then instantly switch to Auto-Tuned bubblegum pop, which is a strange and unnecessary way of starting a song like this one. # Baby Triggy's verses are even more nonsensical than Jenna's. # Baby Triggy's rap in the middle seemed a little awkward and out-of-place. #The lyrics have product placement for MTV, Nickelodeon, HBO, Blackberry, Heelys, and Hannah Montana. # The music video is bland and obnoxious, and almost as bad as the song itself. In the video, Jenna turns on the TV and finds out that she tried on a pair of jeans that are now hot stuff with celebrities. She is then surrounded by a massive swarm of squealing groupies who follow Jenna everywhere she goes. # The song sends a very bad message. especially to young girls: If you want to become popular with your friends, then buy a certain clothing item that you've seen celebrities wear. # Jenna was twelve years old during the time she made this song, and she was trying too hard to act beyond her age. For example, she uses phrases such as "jack my swag" and in the music video, she wears a pair of jeans with a diamond "J" on the rear. # Even though this song is about jeans, Jenna wears a skirt in the music video (until the last half minute), which makes no sense. She doesn't wear jeans on the single cover either. # Both the song and the music video follow the trend of tween wannabe stars, which is kind of terrifying to even think about. Redeeming Qualities # The flow and rhythm during Baby Triggy's rap are pretty decent. # Baby Triggy's rap isn't half bad. Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Ark Music Factory Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History